Louis Ferretti
First Lieutenant Louis Ferretti was a member of the first expedition through the Stargate to Abydos and the directly succeeding mission as well. About He was a member of the United States Air Force that was selected to join then Colonel Jack O'Neill's team that went through the Stargate. Of the eight members that were sent, he was one of only three to return to Earth. Biography Born in New Jersey, Louis Ferretti joined the United States Air Force at the age of seventeen. He was selected for Jack O'Neill's team based on his fitness, expertise, experience and ability to guard air force secrets. After arriving on Abydos and securing the immediate vicinity around the Temple of Ra, Dr. Daniel Jackson was dragged off by a Mastadge. His team leader Colonel Jack O'Neill and fellow team members Charles Kawalsky and Charles Brown pursued Dr. Jackson. While he and Lieutenants Edgar Porro, he and John Reilly stayed near the Stargate at base camp. At night they were woken up by a sandstrom and sought refuge inside the pyramid. While in the pyramid the Goa'uld Ra landed upon it with his Personalized Cheops Class Warship. Hearing the noises from the ship, the team took up defensive positions. When Ra's Horus Guards entered the pyramid, he was beaten with a staff weapon. Alongside Freeman and the bodies of Reilly and Porro he was thrown inside a water filled prison pit. Later Major Kowalsky and the body of Lieutenant Brown were also dropped into the pit, followed by Jack O'Neill. The following morning, the four of them are taken out of the pit and forced to kneel in front of Ra as the Abydonians bow down behind them. Dr. Jackson is then brought out and forced to shoot them. But as he sees some of them are armed, he shoots towards Ra instead. All five of them then run away and escape into the crowd, but as the guards of Ra starts shooting at them and the crowds Freeman is shot and dies. They are then led to the Caves of Kaleemah where O'Neill reveals it was his mission to blow up the Stargate if anything went wrong. O'Neill still intends to do this. The following day, the team and the rebels infiltrated the miners and O'Neill killed Ceremonial Horus. Jackson exposed Horus' face to the Abydonians to show them that their gods were just regular men. The team then joined the caravan that delivered a tribute of Naquadah to Ra. Jackson, O'Neill and Sha're went inside the pyramid with a few of the rebels while he and Kowalsky along with the rest of the rebels waited outside. Then when the firefight breaks out the assist alongside the rebels, but Udajeets then fire upon them and Nabeh is killed. He pulls Skaara away so he isn't killed as well. Running low on ammo, he surrenders to the enemy, but before he can be killed, Kasuf and thousands of Abydonians come to their aid and safe them. Shortly hereafter O'Neill and Jackson manage to ring the Mark III Nuclear Warhead aboard and destroy Ra and his ship. After saying his farewell to Dr. Jackson who decided to stay behind, he returns to earth alongside O'Neill and Kowalsky. Two years later the Stargate is activated by the Goa'uld Upper System Lord Apophis who kills several airman and kidnaps Airwoman Carol Wetterings. He is then brought in alongside Major Kowalsky and questioned about their time on Abydos. Refusing to answers questions he is put in a holding cell. Then when O'Neill is brought in he is allowed to join his team once again. As does Kowalsky and three others Joshua Currin, Michael Swope and Samantha Carter. They go back to Abydos and there meet up with Dr. Daniel Jackson who explains that the Stargate goes many places not just Abydos. He stays to guard the gate with Currin and Swope while the others go to check out the gate addresses. Apophis then comes through the gate killing Swope and Currin and taking Skaara and Sha're captive. He gets wounded during the confrontation and as the others meet up with him and the surviving Abydonians, he can tell them where Skaara and Sha're were taken. They return to Earth and he is checked into the infirmary while the others go off to Chulak. The others all safely return from Chulak half a day later but Kowalsky has gotten possessed by a Symbiote and their new ally Teal'c is forced to kill him. With Kowalsky deceased, he is made the leader of SG-2. For nearly a year he goes on uneventful missions, including one on 31 December 1997 to retrieve SG-1 for court martials, which he is unable to complete as they are travelling through space. He goes on several uneventful missions the next year with his team but on 16 February 1998, he and his team are ambushed by Jaffa and both he and Lieutenant Stephen Casey are killed while Carl Warren and Jonathan Shell make it back to Earth. Sadly Lieutenant Shell dies of his injuries two days later and Warren is reassigned to lead SG-3. Personality and Traits Friendships Relationships Near Death Count Appearance Service Awards and Decorations Universal Accolades Greatest Accomplishments Trivia Navigation